1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair-type massage device having independent actuating or operating devices to actuate or to operate seats, seat backs, and foot supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical chairs, such as chair-type massage devices have been developed for supporting users, and comprise a massage device disposed in or attached to seat backs of the chairs, for massaging back portions of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,082 to Yamanaka et al. discloses one of the typical chair-type massage devices, and comprise a seat back pivotally attached to a seat, and tiltable relative to the seat with an actuator, and a foot support pivotally or retractably attached to the seat with a linkage, for allowing the foot support to be extended out of the seat to an extending position, or moved toward the seat to a receiving or storing position.
The typical chair-type massage device also includes one or more massage devices disposed in or attached to the seat backs and/or the seats of the chairs, for massaging back portions and the buttocks of the users.
However, the seat may not be rotated or tilted or adjusted to the ground. The actuator for controlling the seat back should be actuated or operated with a handle, such that the users have to rotate or to force the handle relative to the chair, before the seat backs may be rotated or adjusted relative to the seats of the chairs. In addition, the foot support is also required to be actuated or operated with a handle before the foot support may be rotated or adjusted relative to the seat, such that the users may not relax their muscles to comfortably use the massage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,271 to the present application, Chang, discloses another typical chair-type massage device comprising a foot support pivotally or retractably attached to the seat with an actuator, and having a slidable foot pedal movable relative to the foot support with the actuator, in order to suitably support the feet of the users at selected positions. However, only the foot support may be easily adjusted relative to the seat. The seat back and the seat itself also may not be easily adjusted relative to the support base.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs.